André Bourgeois
|gender = Male |occupation = Mayor of Paris Owner of the Le Grand Paris hotel |species = Human |residence = Le Grand Paris in Paris, France |relatives = Audrey Bourgeois (wife) Chloé Bourgeois (daughter) |weapons = Flail with sausage and potato chain (as Kung Food's minion) Curse bubbles (as Malediktator) |first = Mr. Pigeon |latest = The Puppeteer 2 (statues) |supervillain identity = Malediktator (Season 2) |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) Queen Bee (formerly) |aliases = AnthonyIn "Style Queen" by Audrey. Malediktator-kinsIn "Malediktator" by Audrey. |likes = Pleasing his daughter |dislikes = His wife and/or his daughter's bad side being upset Dancing |alignment = Neutral}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/660946813432823808 is the mayor of Paris and the owner of Le Grand Paris. He is also the husband of Audrey Bourgeois and the father of Chloé Bourgeois.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 In "Malediktator", after his wife and daughter tries leave Paris and calls him powerless despite his position, André is akumatized by Hawk Moth into '''Malediktator, a dictator supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance André is a fairly tall and fat man with slicked back gray hair and light blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. He has a dark red tie, and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also has dark gray slacks and black shoes. He usually wears a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels. As Malediktator Malediktator is a tall and muscular supervillian and he have grayish blue skin. On his head, he wears a dark blue bicorne. He wears a dark blue jacket with a cowl going over most of his head except the bottom of his nose and mouth, and the jacket has black and purple markings on the shoulders. Malediktator's right arm has a yellow armor-like shoulder with black stripes, and the rest of the arm is dark blue with a bent white and red stripe below the elbow. Across his chest and around his body, he wears a blue, white, and red sash with large blue, white, and red circle attached at the center of his chest above it. Also, he wears white trousers that start from the upper body, and he have dark blue boots that start above the knees. Personality André is an approachable and regal man, though he is very willing to be manipulative, deceptive, and degrading when it comes to his political or personal goals. Rather prideful, André tends to care more about his wealth, prestige and Chloé Bourgeois (André's daughter) than the welfare of the people of Paris. He enjoys being rich and making more money as he notably allows Jagged Stone and his crocodile to occupy a room at Le Grand Paris upon learning that he is rich, but he doesn't like losing money. While capable of acting like a proud leader, he can also be quite a coward. If he is facing a villain or his daughter is in danger, André can easily become terrified and unsure what to do, but he will act professionally despite his fear under some circumstances. When serious, he knows when to listen to advice and commands from others, most notably from Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is easily persuaded by his family when they urgently need something, and scrambles to do their bidding, not caring if it is unfair. While André is typically more calm than passionate, he'll get angry when he feels like someone is harming or disrespecting him or something he cares deeply about. Specifically, his love for his daughter leads him to become furious if she is wronged in some way or in peril. Although open and prone to questionable choices and responses, André figures out his wrongdoings every once in a while. He sometimes unprofessionally jumps to conclusions about situations and demands action that goes against the law, but when he realizes his mistakes, he does try to learn from them and make things right with anyone he wronged, such as Roger Raincomprix in "Rogercop". In another instance of this, in "Reflekta" he initially agrees to help the title villainess trick Ladybug and Cat Noir for Reflekta's promise to turn him back to normal in return, but later regrets his actions and agrees to Ladybug's request to drive Juleka back to school from the TVi studio. Albeit an egocentric leader, André can be genuinely kind and patient. He is grateful for good, hardworking, and brave civilians and heroes that thrive in Paris. As Malediktator, he is a completely tyrannical supervillain who uses his powers to make others do what he wants. He still cares for his daughter, though, as he attempts to make her dreams come true so that she'll stay in Paris with him. Abilities As a civilian As a leader and politician, André is good at presenting himself to the public, issuing orders and speaking to reporters on current issues. Also, as being a hotel manager, he helms a large staff and he expertly deals with the hotel's visitors and occupants. As Malediktator As Malediktator, he can make energy bubbles that, when they hit a person, can cause them to do what Malediktator wants, he does so by holding up two fingers and starting each command with "By the power vested in me, I declare...", then gives his order. It was also shown that Malediktator is able to control his bubbles at will. Family Relationships Audrey Bourgeois In "Frightningale ", André is afraid of his wife as it is shown when he complies to Chloé's demands after she threatens to call her mother. He complies to every command she gives him, such as firing the chauffeur in "Style Queen" or hurrying to the Bourgeois helicopter in "Mayura". Chloé Bourgeois André loves his daughter, but he spoils her more than he should. He doesn't like to see her upset or in danger as he cares immensely for her happiness and safety that he acts rashly because of it every now and then. For her, he buys expensive designer clothes, threatens school staff with being fired if they fail to recover her bracelet and introducing her to Prince Ali at a press conference. If Chloé is being mistreated or humiliated, André takes it as a personal offense, even telling Parisians once that a strike on Chloé is a strike on Paris. Occasionally, however, he does remind her about being better, making sure she learned to not unfairly accuse others in "Rogercop" and punishes her like kicking her off of the jury of the ''World's Greatest Chef'' contest in "Kung Food" for sabotaging Wang Cheng's soup. In "Malediktator", when Chloé threatens to leave Paris after he can't give her what she wants, he falls into sadness, which leads to his akumatization. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug André doesn't know Marinette well, but he immediately believes Chloé's accusations about her stealing Chloé's bracelet in "Rogercop". Also, while Hôtel de Ville is under siege in "Darkblade", he follows her lead. He is aware Chloé doesn't like Marinette, but on Christmas, he wants Chloé to be nice to her in "Santa Claws". With Ladybug, André is extremely grateful for her work and he relies heavily on her to keep Paris safe — and in some cases, to keep him and his daughter safe. He also openly listens to her suggestions, agreeing with her to rehire Roger after unfairly firing him earlier in "Rogercop". Cat Noir In the same fashion as his feelings towards Ladybug, André is appreciative of Cat Noir for his duty to protecting Paris. When Cat Noir explains that he has an "urgent need" in "Mr. Pigeon", André happily complies by allowing him into a suite and even having a chef get Camembert for him per request. Sightings Episodes Trivia * The name André means "man, warrior" and/or "Masculine; manly; brave" in French. ** André—sometimes transliterated as Andre—is the French and Portuguese form of the name Andrew, and is now also used in the English-speaking world, particularly in the United States. It is a variation of the Greek name Andreas, a short form of any of various compound names derived from andr- * André's surname Bourgeois is a French term that is used to describe a member of the middle class within France. * In "Darkblade", it is mentioned that André has been re-elected as mayor of Paris four consecutive times. ** A mayor's term in France is six years, so he has been mayor for about eighteen years. Thus at the end of his current term that starts in "Darkblade", he will have been mayor for twenty-four years. * As André states at the beginning of "Simon Says", he dislikes dancing. ** He says the last time he danced was when Madonna was in kindergarten. *** If this claim is true, he would be aged somewhere in his seventies considering that Madonna would have attended kindergarten in approximately 1963. If André was a teenager the last time he danced, he would have been born in the mid-1940s, and would thus be approximately 70 years old at the time of the series, give or take a few years. * Malediktator was first revealed on August 31, 2017, at a TFou press conference.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here) * Scarlet Malediktator reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day".https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here) de:André Bourgeois es:André Bourgeois fr:André Bourgeois pl:André Bourgeois pt-br:André Bourgeois ru:Андре Буржуа Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Members of Bourgeois family Category:Future villains